What I live for
by NoirSkye
Summary: An upcoming anniversary has Alistair remembering his adventures ending the Blight with his lady love.


_Alistair turned back to the first page of the beautifully bound journal. It was hand-crafted leather with dried rose petal pressed into the paper that lined the inside cover. The front cover embossed with a single rose. Every letter and journal entry Arielle wrote during their quest to end the Blight was rewritten in the book by his hand. As King, he had scribes and squires who would jump at the chance to do this job. But, that wasn't the point. This was Alistair's anniversary gift to her and he was determined to do it for Arielle all on his own._

_Alistair was so angry at Cailan for being the favored son and not the bastard. After learning that Arielle had stop by his tent earlier, Cailan ordered her to his tent. It wasn't fair. Being King doesn't give you the right to bed every woman you see. I don't remember him being that good looking anyway._

Alistair turned to the first entry in the book. It was the letter Arielle wrote her first night at camp. Cailan told Duncan she was under his protection until she became a Grey Warden officially. Everyone knew how Cailan was, but for whatever reason he had not forced himself on her. Maybe he assumed there would be time later. Cailan gave her what was needed to write this letter.

_This is the last time I will shed a tear until Howe's blood is shed by my hands. There must be someone around here who knows about such things. I must find a poison that will cause him to burn from inside as he bleeds out. But it doesn't end with him Every member of his family will die. Everyone who helped him with his devious plot will die. My blade will gut that monster Howe. The King made me promise no more tears. If I die in battle tomorrow, His Majesty has promised me justice. I live for the opportunity to murder that betraying bastard myself. _

_Arielle Cousland._

Alistair took his time turning the pages chunks at a time. He wanted each page to remain crisp. He remembered this journal entry well. The air was warm and moist. in the Brecilian Forest that evening. There was a complement of soldiers from Redcliffe to help with guarding the camp so they were able to spend their nights together. He found her scribbling in her journal when he entered her tent with their supper. They shared a flask of wine. They dipped the bread into the stew and took turns feeding each other. Funny the places gravy can end up if you're not careful. He knew he had no intention of ever leaving this woman's side.

After he put her to sleep, he snuck a peek at her journal.

_A fog has descended over our beloved of Thedas. We are all at war with each other This fight has the land splintered into so many pieces. No one knows why. Our homeland was stolen once. The darkspawn threaten to take away all we love. That never hit home before until my home was snatched from me in the most brutal of ways. Alistair. Arl Eamon plans to make him king. It is his right by blood. I fight for the man that I love. I fight for the loyalty of my companions. I fight to give a voice to those who believe that their existence in this life means nothing. I fight for freedom of all who call Ferelden home. This Blight will end by my hand. _

_Arielle, Grey Warden_

He took a carefully folded letter out the pouch on his belt. He turned to the place where it was found in the book. It was the hardest letter to enter. Alistair was so wrapped in his own trouble that he didn't realize how much she was suffering. Arielle was the stronger one. Alistair kept the original letter on him at all times when Arielle wasn't at his side. It reminded him what she was willing to give up for him.

_Alistair, _

_You have taught me many things. Most importantly love. You are my Life. You are my King. Your confidence in me gives me the courage to do this you know. Fergus told me that one day I would find a man who would. Let's just say change my perspective on things. Who would prevent me from pooing on love. I love you, Alistair. Preserving your reign is the most important thing to me after ending this Blight. I must gather the courage to ask you to do something tonight. Morrigan has a plan. Or rather it was Flemeth's plan all along. She will give you a child. It's possible that I never will. I hate that she will writhe under your touch. The thought of her tasting your kisses. I DON'T WANT TO SHARE YOU WITH HER! _

_Maybe Riordan will slay the Arch-Demon. Maybe Morrigan is correct about the ritual. Maybe the Maker will provide us one last miracle. Life seems its bleakest now, but your adoration feeds me. It gives me the strength needed to go on and beat this. Don't blame Teagan for deceiving you, love. I forced his hand. Ferelden needs you more than me. I should already be dead. If Duncan had not arrived at Highever when he did. . .Maybe the Maker saw fit to keep me alive for this very purpose to continue the Theirin bloodline on Ferelden's throne. I have asked Teagan to keep you from the main battle. Arl Eamon agrees. I will make my second chance at life count. Whatever may come in the morn, if necessary I will die for you my King. If my life is forfeit, please know that I died for love._

_In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice._

_Arielle_

"What are you doing?" Arielle said standing there looking every bit of the battle goddess he'd fallen in love with.

"I have a surprise for you," Alistair got up from the desk and walked over to his wife. "But you have to wait until our anniversary to see it."

"And just when I thought Teagan was hiding you so you two could sneak out to another tavern."

Come here, I've waited weeks for you to return to do this." Alistair ran his hands along every curve on her body. He loved the fact that he could tell the story of everyone of her scars in great detail. Arielle melted into his body. She reached up and gave his a kiss to show him she was happy to be home.

"Wynne was right. You have put on some weight."

"You think so?" She pulled back from him then posed.

Alistair ran his hand over her lower belly. "Do you think it's possible this time?"

"The maker has granted us miracles in the past. May the Maker grant us one now." she said.

"Our love can conquer all." He laughed. "It has in the past." Her smile had him hooked from the moment she told them that she was the only man in the Korcari Wilds that day. He responded. _Yes, I've been waiting for you to rescue me. _There was more truth in his words than he realized at the time.

"You're so romantic." Arielle smiled.

"Yes, that's me, but don't tell anyone. It would just ruin my image with the Bannorn." Alistair kneeled down and covered her belly with kisses.

"Alistair." Arielle said cradling his head. "You're what I live for."


End file.
